In My Head
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Axel the serial cheat strikes again and Roxas turns to Zexion to pick up the pieces. Zexion drags Roxas out to a club where he meets Sora. Sora wants Roxas and he certainly isn't backwards in coming forwards and the tight jeans he's wearing while on stage are certainly helping his case. Written for NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts, Songfic to Jason Derulo song of the same name
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I've had in my head since not last June but the June before! It was high time I actually wrote this. It's a songfic to Jason Derulo (you just read that in his voice)'s 'In My Head' and is sort of a continuation of the story I wrote two February's ago 'Let's Make The Most Of Tonight' but it doesn't matter if you haven't read it. Anyway hope you enjoy some glorious yaoi written for my NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts challenge**

This was such a bad idea Roxas thought as soon as he knocked on the door in front of him. What on earth had possessed him to think that this was a good idea? This was the stupidest idea he had ever had and he wanted nothing more than to turn around and run away before anyone came to answer the door. Hang on, what was stopping him? He turned and was about to make a break for it when he heard the lock click behind him. Not wanting to look like he was about to run away he turned to see a tall man with a sandy Mohawk come Mullet open the door.

"Hi," the man said smiling cheerfully. "can I help you?"

"Um hi," Roxas replied shifting nervously. "is Zexion in?" He knew he had the right house. He was pretty sure he had the right house. He hoped he had the right house. The man cast a barely noticeable glance over his shoulder and Roxas internally sighed with relief – at least he had the right house.

"Can I ask who's calling?" the man asked. Roxas blushed in embarrassment; this was such a bad idea.

"Roxas." he replied a little nervously. What was he thinking? This was going to end so badly. The man turned and called down the hallway.

"Zex," he shouted. "someone called Roxas at the door for you." Roxas practically held his breath as his ex's ex appeared at the man's shoulder, surveying him with a look of boredom and irritation.

"Yes?" Zexion asked shortly. Roxas let go of the breath he had been holding – that hadn't been as bad as he had thought. To be honest he hadn't expected a warm welcome from Zexion considering that Roxas had been the guy Zexion's ex left him for. Not that Roxas had known that at the time but still. He took a deep breath wanting this to be over a quickly as possible so he could get away from the glare Zexion was giving him and go back to his cave of depression and self-loathing.

"I know I have no right to ask after everything that's happened but I really need your help." Roxas blurted, his blush getting darker. He couldn't look at Zexion; he was too afraid of him exploding at him and telling him to fuck off.

"Is this about Axel?" Zexion asked after a pause.

"Yes."

"Goodbye." Zexion stated and Roxas looked up to see him closing the front door.

"Wait please!" I cried putting his hand out to stop him. Zexion surveyed him with a raised eyebrow but made no move to continue closing the door. Roxas felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "He left me." he chocked out. "Axel was cheating on me with some guy called Marluxia and then left me for him." he continued when Zexion didn't respond. "I didn't know what to do so…"

"So you thought you come to me because I've had previous experience with Axel cheating on me and leaving me for someone else?" Zexion asked coldly.

"Oh," the man still standing beside Zexion gasped. "so you're that Roxas."

"How many other 'Roxas's do you know?" he asked, amazed that someone knew another 'Roxas' than him. The man shrugged.

"It's a very common name where I'm from." he stated.

"So," Zexion said cutting their conversation short. "you want my help. That is why you're here right?"

"Yes." Roxas murmured averting his eyes.

"First thing's first," Zexion said. "and you need to get their straight in your head; I'm helping you because I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of Axel's bullshit. This doesn't mean I like you or that we're going to become best friends after all this is over."

"Understood."

"Secondly if Axel was fucking Marluxia while he was fucking you; you need to get yourself tested." Zexion stated. "I know Marluxia and he sleeps with practically everyone."

"Ok." Roxas replied forlornly. Zexion's expression softened and he sighed; Roxas looked so heartbroken and defeated that he couldn't exactly feel right about just leaving him to digest that information.

"Do you want to come in," he said nodding his head towards the inside of the house. Roxas looked up, surprised.

"Really?"

"Sure," Zexion gave him a small smile. "we'll have coffee and I'll ring the clinic for you, get you an appointment set up." Tears filled Roxas' eyes at those kind words.

"Thank you." he said giving Zexion a watery smile, following him inside.

"Don't mention it…ever." Zexion replied becoming stoic and cold once again before he turned to the man beside him who was giving him a look that said 'see you are a nice guy when you want to be'. Zexion just glared at him in response. "Dem can you go put the kettle on please?"

"Sure thing." he smiled before kissing Zexion's forehead and exiting to the kitchen. Roxas looked away at the small display of affection, feeling a painful stab in his chest when he thought of all the times Axel had done that to him.

"So I'll go find you that number." Zexion said breaking Roxas out of his thoughts. He turned to go into one of the adjoining rooms when Roxas reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jumper. Zexion turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know that Axel already had a boyfriend when I met him." he said softly. "He told me he was single and I believed him otherwise I never would have gotten into anything with him." Zexion sighed, a little sadly.

"It's ok." he replied. "Axel's just kind of like that; he plays people to get what he wants. Believe it or not I never actually hated you for it because I thought he might have pulled something like that." Roxas nodded. "Let's just forget about it and get you booked in for an appointment to make sure he hasn't given you anything."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Roxas asked after a pause.

"Because I know how it feels," Zexion replied. "and no one should have to go through this shit alone."

"Thank you." Roxas smiled weakly.

"Like I said this doesn't mean we're going to end up being best pals or anything." Zexion replied but he smiled all the same.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Roxas stood, a little was away from the bar looking out at all the sweaty, gyrating bodies on Arcadia's dance floor. It had been two weeks since he had shown up at Zexion's asking for his help and since then (despite what Zexion had kept saying about them not becoming best friends) they had actually grown quite close. Turns out having your boyfriend cheat on you and then leave you for the person he was cheating on you with is something that people can bond over.<p>

When Zexion had rung the on-campus sexual health clinic he had managed to get Roxas an appointment for the very next day. The test itself had been a hugely humiliating process as every question out of the nurse's mouth had been laced with an underlying judgement and derision that made Roxas want to snap at her that it wasn't exactly his fault that his boyfriend had starting also sleeping with the campus slut.

Luckily for him all the tests had come back negative a few days later and, as a celebration Zexion had said they should go out for a 'congrats your cheating ex didn't give you chlamydia' party. So here he was; supposedly relaxing in his place of work all the while terrified that he was going to run into Axel while he was there. Although as, Zexion's friend, Xion had pointed out if Axel did show up Roxas should just get on someone else and make him see what he gave up. This in turn made Demyx, Zexion's boyfriend, nudge his paramour and tease that that's how the two of them had met.

"Wow," Xion commented finally detaching herself from her boyfriend Riku's lips. "the music here got really shit."

"It was always shit." Zexion stated.

"Yeah you kind of have to be drunk to enjoy this crap." Roxas added privately tallying up the number of time he would hear the song currently blaring into their ears on a normal shift.

"Why doesn't Demyx perform here anymore?" Riku asked.

"He kept accosting a member of the crowd during his sets and the manager asked him to either stop or hand in his notice." Zexion smirked taking a sip of his drink.

"Was that you?" Riku asked grinning back. Zexion nodded.

"He only agrees to play when he knows I'll be too busy working because, apparently he doesn't have the capacity to behave himself." he told them, still continuing to smirk. Even though he tried to make out that he was annoyed by his boyfriend's idiocy he did find it incredibly endearing.

"Who doesn't have the capacity to behave themselves?" Demyx asked appearing at Zexion's shoulder.

"You, you idiot." Zexion grinned before leaning up slightly to kiss Demyx's lips. "Hi."

"Hey." Demyx grinned down at him before turning to the rest of them. "I've got someone here I'd like you all to meet; guys this is my cousin Sora." He moved aside slightly to reveal a boy, about the same height as Roxas, with a mess of chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes wearing baggy jeans and a tight t-shirt of an indie band Roxas had never heard of.

"Hi." Sora smiled, giving the group of them a small wave. Roxas felt a blush rising to his cheeks – Sora really was quite attractive; slender, yet with muscles showing through his shirt and that smile of his was absolutely to die for.

"Sora this is Xion and her boyfriend Riku." Demyx said introducing them. Sora's eyes noticeably flicked up and down Riku's body before he sighed comically.

"It's a shame all the hot ones are either straight or taken or both." he remarked and Riku blushed.

"Funny I used to say the same thing about gay guys." Xion interjected. Sora's eyes flicked over to her and he grinned mischievously.

"I like this one." he stated turning to Demyx before turning back to Xion. "Threesome?" Riku blanched, too stunned to say anything in return, and Xion laughed loudly.

"Maybe after he's had a bit more to drink." she replied casting a teasing grin Riku's way.

"What happened to Tidus?" Demyx asked.

"We broke up." Sora replied.

"Why?"

"Mutual thing." Sora explained. "He mutually decided that he preferred pussy and I mutually decided that his stuff would look good strewn out across the beach."

"Well if it makes you feel any better Roxas here recently got dumped." Demyx stated tactlessly, jerking his head in Roxas' direction before receiving an elbow in the ribs from Zexion. Sora's eyes zeroed in on Roxas and he felt his pulse quicken a little. Sora slowly looked Roxas up and down, taking in every little detail of his body and face, and Roxas nervously bit his lips. There was something hungry in Sora's eyes that made him both curious and filled with trepidation at the same time.

"I don't know why anyone would want to get rid of you." Sora stated finally. "They'd either have to be blind or an idiot."

"Well Axel certainly is an idiot." Zexion stated. "Who wants another drink?" Xion said she'd give him a hand with them and Riku immediately struck up a conversation with Demyx, obviously a little wary of Sora now that it seemed he and his girlfriend may end up in league with each other, leaving Roxas alone with Sora. He shifted nervously as Sora continued to stare at him, smirking, not saying anything.

"So," he began awkwardly trying to diffuse some of the tension. "who's the band?" Sora looked down at his short then back up at Roxas in surprise.

"You've never heard of 'Kingdom Hearts'?" he asked. Roxas shook his head. "They're only, like the best indie Country and Western band on the circuit." Sora told him, suddenly incredibly animated.

"I didn't realise there was an indie Country and Western circuit." Roxas laughed.

"Oh yeah," Sora replied. "it's not a particularly big circuit but the bands on it are a lot of fun and Kingdom Hearts are one of the best! I'll have to play you some of their stuff sometime."

"Sure." Roxas smiled. Sora smirked back, that same hungry look returning to his eye as he continued to stare at Roxas, making him shift uncomfortably. "What?" he asked after a while. Sora shook his head.

"It's nothing." he replied although the tone of his voice said that it really wasn't. He bit his lip theatrically before leaning close to Roxas' ear. "It's just when I look at you I can't help picturing you lying naked on my bed your cock buried deep in my arse while I'm riding you and screaming your name."

"P…pardon?" Roxas practically chocked on his own saliva as what Sora had just said to him sunk in. He felt Sora smirk against his ear before teeth grazed his earlobe ever so slightly.

"I said I want to spend the night riding you; you fucking me so hard I won't be able to move for most of tomorrow." Sora told him, his voice even as if he wasn't in the least bit affected by the lewd things he was whispering in Roxas' ear. As tempting as Sora was, and as nice as it was that he seemed to be into Roxas enough to say things like that, he was annoyed at the assumption that he was someone who slept around.

"Hey," Roxas pushed him back, a little angrily. "I don't know what Demyx has told you about me but I don't sleep with everyone you know." Sora laughed, throwing his head back in mirth, before grinning back at Roxas and reaching over to lightly brush his fringe out of his eyes.

"Relax I'm only teasing you." he said softly. "Although, I'm not going to lie, you're just my type and a night of being fucked by you would be something spectacular." Roxas cheeks flared. He wanted to say something that would completely deter Sora from these thoughts by showing that he was annoyed. What came out was quite the opposite.

"I've never topped anyone before." He instantly internally smacked the palm of his hand to his face. That was not the angle that he had been hoping to go for. That seemed as if it said that he was at least interested in what Sora was offering but didn't have the experience to comply. Sora smirked.

"I'm sure I could show you a few things," he replied. "and I'm pretty sure you'd like to take me up on that offer at some point tonight."

"You certainly are confident." Roxas observed.

"Maybe justifiably so." Sora replied. "considering that the red headed guy over there hasn't been able to stop staring at you longingly since we started talking. My guess is there's got to be a reason." Roxas cast a quick glance over her shoulder to where Sora had indicated and, just as he had said, Axel was sitting on a barstool staring over at them. Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed irritated.

"Fuck; it's my ex!" he sighed. He was not prepared to deal with this shit tonight.

"Bad break-up?"

"You could say that; he cheated on me and left me for someone else." Roxas told him.

"Fucking idiot." Sora snorted derisively.

"I didn't know he was." Roxas shot back defensively.

"I meant him." Sora clarified.

"Oh."

"Listen, I don't mean to seem like I'm throwing you to the wolves or anything," Sora said after a pause. "but I have to go get ready."

"What?"

"I'm your entertainment for the evening." Sora grinned gesturing towards the stage with a nod of his head.

"Of course you are." Roxas laughed softly, shaking his head. Sora grinned before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Roxas' cheek.

"Keep your eyes on the stage, Gorgeous, I'll make sure to put on a show for you." he said before turning to say a quick goodbye to Demyx and disappear off into the crowd. Roxas shook his head, sighing – Sora certainly was intense, he had to give him that. After that he needed a drink (and maybe a cold shower). He leaned over and told Zexion that he was heading to the bar.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No it's fine," Roxas smiled. "I'll be back in a second." Zexion eyed him sceptically (and Roxas had strongly suspected that he had seen Axel hanging around too) before turning back to the conversation he had been having with Xion.

Roxas went over to the bar, which was surprisingly deserted (probably because Xaldin was working behind the bar tonight and he had cut most people off) and ordered himself a drink. He downed it in one before turning to retreat back to the safety of a group; he probably should have brought Zexion with him – safety in numbers and all that. Plus Axel was hardly going to jump into a confrontation with both of the exes he had cheated on. No sooner had he turned round then he bumped straight into Axel.

"Hey Rox." Axel said giving him a small smile.

"Christ, what do you want?" he replied angrily.

"I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." Roxas laughed humourlessly. "God Axel, I can't believe you'd even think I'd want to see you. Why are you here?"

"I thought you might be working." Axel replied weakly.

"So you thought you'd come and accost me at work where I can't escape or tell you to go fuck yourself." Roxas asked in disbelief. "Are you really that stupid?"

"I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Roxas cried incredulously. "A mistake is forgetting to buy milk or using up all the hot water not sticking your dick in the campus bike! Jesus, Axel, I'm amazed I didn't get venereal diseases."

"I'm sorry," Axel murmured. "I never meant to hurt you." Roxas put his face in his hands and sighed angrily before looking up at him. He didn't care that there was hurt and anguish written all over Axel's face. He deserved it for how he had treated both him and Zexion.

"Well you did." he replied flatly. "I am so done with you and I am so done with this conversation." He brushed passed Axel and made his way back over to his friends.

"Roxas wait!" he heard Axel call after him but he wasn't interested in whatever it was he had to say. He just wanted to put as much distance between himself and that cheating dick-bag as possible.

He was just about to begin pushing his way through the crowded dance-floor to where he had left Zexion and the others when suddenly the lights overhead went out and the music abruptly cut out too. Roxas stopped and looked up in the direction of the stage where a single spotlight was shining down on a figure in the centre of the stage, lighting them from behind, microphone raised high above their head. A brand new song began to trickle through the speakers getting louder and louder as a voice boomed out over the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Arcadia, introducing to the stage the vocal talents of Sora Skyler!" As soon as the voice stopped speaking the spotlight revealed Sora, who lowered the microphone to his lips and began singing.

"Everybody's looking for love (oh)

Ain't that the reason you're at this club (oh)

You ain't gonna find it dancing with him (no)

I've got a better solution for you (woah)"

Roxas stood transfixed, his eyes locked on Sora seductively swinging his hips in time with the music. He had changed into tighter jeans, that hugged every single curve of his legs, and a loose shirt that was unbuttoned low enough to reveal more of his chest than should be legal. Well, something in the back of his mind reminded him, Sora had said he would put on a show for him.

Spotlight following him Sora suddenly jumped off the stage; people clearing a path for him on the dance-floor as he sauntered over towards Roxas, still singing all the while. Once he reached Roxas he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the centre of the floor, everyone else crowding round them to watch, and began grinding against him, his back pressed up against Roxas' chest. Sora cast a teasing glance over his shoulder at Roxas' stunned face as he continued singing.

"Just leave with me now say the word and we'll go

I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes

You'll see a side of love you'll never know

I can see it going down, going down

In my head…"

Roxas took a deep steadying breath and looked at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on anything other than the fact that Sora's backside was grinding against his crotch. Sora reached up to tangle the hand not on the microphone into Roxas' hair. He turned to face him and, when the music flared into an interlude, pulled Roxas towards him and connected their lips in a searing kiss. He wasted no time slipping his tongue passed Roxas' open lips and massaged it against his.

Sora was an amazing kisser! He seemed to know exactly what to do to have Roxas groaning into his mouth, clutching at his shirt and pressing himself right up against Sora's body. He was driving him absolutely wild and Roxas no longer cared that he was being stared at by the entire crowd that had gathered around them. He was oblivious to the screams and catcalls of crazed girls who liked to see boys get off; all he could focus on was Sora but before he knew what was happening Sora pulled away and raised the microphone to his lips again. He stared straight into Roxas' eyes as if he was singing for him and him alone before bouncing back up to the stage.

"Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go

I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes

You'll see a side of love you'll never know

I can see it going down, going down

In my head I see you all over me

In my head you fulfil my fantasy

In my head you'll be screaming 'oh'

In my head it's going down

It's going down in my head"

Once the song was over Sora performed another two numbers and, all the while, Roxas was unable to tear his eyes away from him. The way he moved his body in time with the music was hypnotic and there was every chance that it would be forever ingrained in Roxas' mind. He barely noticed the stares he was getting form Axel, he didn't hear his manager yelling 'is your entire fucking family like this' at Demyx and he certainly wasn't paying attention to Zexion and Xion teasing him about what had just happened.

He could still fell the warm tingle of Sora's lips against his and as soon as Sora finished his final song, thanked the crowd and left the stage he knew that he was going home with him tonight. It might have been arguing with Axel and it might have been that kiss on the dance-floor or the offer Sora had proffered beforehand but whatever the reason Roxas was going to take Sora up on his offer and go home with him.

As soon as he spotted Sora emerging from the door that led backstage Roxas told Zexion where he was going and called a hasty 'goodbye' to the rest of his friends. He strode over to where Sora was signing an autographed for a pretty blonde girl, waited till he was finished before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a heated kiss. If Sora was in any way surprised by this he didn't show it. Instead he wrapped an arm around Roxas's waist and tangled his other hand in his hair.

"Take me back to yours." Roxas panted as he pulled back to break for air. Sora smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>The walk to Sora's flat had been made a lot longer and a lot more difficult by the fact that every so often both Sora and Roxas would stop to shove the other into a nearby wall or to pull their bodies and lips together. Eventually they made it inside Sora's front door and as soon as they had Sora had Roxas pressed up against it, kissing him furiously.<p>

"God damn Roxas!" he panted, pulling back to catch his breath and take in the vision of Roxas pressed up against his door; panting, flushed and looking back at him with hazy, lust filled eyes. "I need you inside me now."

"Sora…" Roxas panted. "I've never topped anyone before." It was pretty much the only thing his lust addled mind could send to come out of his mouth. His stomach coiled at the prospect of getting to spend the entire night buried to the hilt inside Sora's perfect arse, especially after feeling it pressed against him back at the club. Sora smirked.

"Like I told you," he leaned in to whisper in Roxas' ear before sucking on the lobe gently. "I've got so much I can teach you." He let out a soft, erotic moan into Roxas' ear and he just about felt his knees give out.

"Oh god Sora!" he moaned, letting his head fall against the other's shoulder. Sora chuckled and linked his fingers with Roxas' pulling him off the wall and down the hallway till they came to a closed door.

"I think we should take this into my bedroom," he grinned. "don't you?" He slipped the hand that wasn't holding Roxas' up the inside of his thigh to rub over his growing erection. Roxas' knees buckled.

"Oh god yes." he groaned. Sora smirked and opened his bedroom door. He pulled Roxas inside and kicked the door closed behind them both. He smirked at Roxas, his eyes hungrily raking over his body, before he reached over to swiftly, dexterously, undo the buttons on his shirt. No sooner did he have it open then he pushed it off Roxas' shoulders, running his hands down his back as he did and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"You ready for this?" Sora asked once he pulled away.

"God yes…" Roxas breathed staring into sky blue eyes. Sora smirked.

"Good." he replied silkily. He advanced on Roxas, making him step back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He then gently pushed Roxas down onto the mattress. Roxas stared up at him with wide eyes, his bottom lip enticingly trapped between his teeth. Sora smirked and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and sinking his hands into Roxas' hair so he could pull him into another kiss.

Being kissed by Sora was unlike any kiss Roxas had ever had before; for the most part Sora took complete control, massaging his tongue against Roxas' and teasing his lips with gentle nips and licks, but he would also pull back and let Roxas dominate him. With Axel it had always been a power play, with him showing how much control he had over Roxas by making him beg for it. Sora was the complete opposite.

When Sora pulled away from his lips to begin rummaging in one of the draws of his bedside table Roxas' mind was much too hazy with lust for him to process what he was doing. That was until he felt something cold and tight snap around each of his wrists and heard the clink of metal did he snap out of his daze.

"Sora what…?" he began to ask, confused as he tugged gently on the handcuffs. Sora simply smirked at him before leaning down to place a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled back, his weight sitting just below Roxas' crotch, and slowly, making sure to put on a show as he did it, slipped his t-shirt off and over his head.

Roxas stared mouth open, unable to take his eyes off him, as tanned skin was revealed. He could see the slight definition of the muscles in his chest and he moved his hand to reach out and touch them, forgetting that he was handcuffed to the headboard. He groaned in frustration when his bonds kept him in place and Sora chuckled. He leaned down so that all the muscles in his chest rubbed against Roxas', forcing another strangled groan from the back of his throat.

"Don't worry," he whispered in his ear. "I won't leave you like this for too long." Roxas really hoped he was telling the truth as Sora began placing a trail of hot, open mouthed, kisses down his neck and over his chest. His kisses continued down his stomach, stopping only momentarily to flick his tongue over one of Roxas' nipples, making him gasp and arch into him. He interspersed kisses with licks as he passed over the definition of the muscles in Roxas' abdomen and continued until he reached the waistband of his jeans.

He glanced up into Roxas' face; he was flushed, with a light sheen of sweat on his brow and the breathy moans falling from his lips were coming out in pants. Damn, he had struck gold with this one and he hopped for an opportunity to plunge his cock into Roxas' tight arse but for tonight he was going to get Roxas to top him. He swiftly undid the button on his jeans before tacking the zip between his teeth and dragging it down.

"Sora!" Roxas moaned as he palmed his cock through the thin material of his boxers. "Please…" He smirked. Rendered speechless already and they had barely even begun – this was going to be so much fun. He hooked his finger inside both Roxas' jeans and boxers before pulling them down. In an attempt to be helpful Roxas managed to summon enough strength of will to kick his shoes off so that Sora could remove them completely.

Once they were off Sora wasted no time swirling his tongue around the head of Roxas' cock, tasting him. He roughly pushed Roxas' hips back down onto the mattress as he bucked up into Sora's mouth, desperate to feel more of that amazing warmth engulfing him. Sora gave the tip of him another suck before pulling away completely.

All Roxas could do was stare as Sora got off the bed and began to slowly undo the buttons of his jeans. His eyes were locked on Sora's hands as he slipped his jeans down, shimmying his hips teasingly as he did so, kicking his shoes off so he could remove them completely. As Roxas' gaze burned into him Sora bit his bottom lip seductively and began palming his visible erection through the confines of his underwear. He wanted to put on as much of a show as possible and as he let out a low, husky moan he saw Roxas' cock twitch visibly.

Chuckling Sora slipped his boxers off to reveal himself completely. Roxas swallowed thickly as he watched Sora grab a bottle of lubricant from the open draw he had retrieved the handcuffs from and went and sat down in a plush chair next to the wall facing him. He spread his legs, never taking his eyes off Roxas, and poured some of the lube into his hand, coating his fingers in it.

"You ready for the real show Gorgeous?" he asked slipping his lube covered hand down over his cock to the ring of muscle hidden between his perfect cheeks.

Roxas' heart practically stopped as Sora slipped the first finger inside himself, throwing his head back and groaning heatedly. He had obviously made sure that Roxas could see exactly what he was doing as he quickly added a second finger. He moaned loudly for Roxas' benefit and he thought that he would explode if he couldn't feel Sora around him soon. He struggled against the handcuffs holding him in place but it was futile – they were much stronger than the crappy ones Axel had. These were actual police handcuffs and Roxas wanted to know how Sora had gotten hold of them.

"God Sora!" Roxas cried after enduring watching a third finger disappear inside him. "Fuck I need you now!" Sora smirked. He pulled his fingers out of himself and made his way over to the bed. He stopped at the still open draw and grabbed a condom from inside. He undid the wrapper and slid the latex over Roxas' length. He squirted more of the lube onto his hand and began to coat Roxas' cock in it and he had to use all of his will power and restraint to not cum from Sora pumping him. Once he was coated Sora straddled his hips, positioning himself just over the tip of his cock.

"You ready for this Gorgeous?" he asked. Roxas nodded.

"Oh god yes." he chocked. He could barely form words, feeling the beginning of Sora's tight, warm heat encasing his tip. Sora gently brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear giving him a small smile before, without warming, he sunk down, engulfing Roxas' cock inside him.

Heated moans filled the air as both Sora and Roxas felt the full force of being filled and being encased all at once. Whether Sora didn't need to adjust to Roxas' size or he didn't want to wait was a mystery to Roxas as he rolled his hips up before sinking down onto him again building up to a fast pace. Roxas just about had enough mental faculties left to thrust his hips up into Sora's each and every time he sunk down onto him. The experienced composure Sora had been showing was beginning to crack slightly as, beads of sweat rolled down his neck and he thrust himself down harder.

"God Roxas," he moaned. "you feel so good!"

"Sora," Roxas panted. "I want to touch you." Without another word Sora reached over and unclasped the handcuffs holding Roxas.

As soon as he was free Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora and flipped their positions so that Sora lay beneath him. He grabbed hold of Sora's thigh, hand travelling down until he was able to hook his elbow beneath Sora's knee and pull it up to rest on his hip so he could plunge deeper inside him. This new angle had Sora throwing his head back into his pillows and moaning loudly.

"Fuck Roxas! You're amazing!" he cried, reaching up to dig his fingertips into Roxas' shoulder. Blunt nails dragged down his back as Roxas began to slam into Sora, overtaking the pace he had already set when he was riding him. The arm still holding him up began to shake slightly from the effort but he kept on driving into the perfect body beneath him. As he thrust he reached his free hand down to pump Sora's cock in time with his thrusts, making him throw his head back and scream in pleasure.

"God Sora!" Roxas moaned as Sora's muscles clenched around him.

"Rox I'm coming!" Sora moaned. "I'm coming!" As the words left his lips Roxas sped up his assault on both his cock and prostate till hot, sticky ropes of cum shot out of the end of Sora's cock to coat his stomach. As he came Sora clenched so tightly around Roxas his vision began to fade to black as he was pushed over the edge too, filling the condom before collapsing on top of Sora, completely spent.

When he finally managed to find the strength to move Roxas pressed a heated kiss against Sora's lips before pulling out of his and collapsing on the bed beside him. Sora grabbed a tissue and began to clean the cum off his stomach and Roxas pulled the condom off himself and tied it. He turned to ask where the bin was and saw Sora smiling at him and holding out a tissue. Roxas looked down at his own stomach and noticed that some of Sora's cum was splattered on his skin from where he had collapsed on him.

"Thanks." he replied and began cleaning himself up before depositing everything into the bin Sora offered him. Once they had cleaned up they both awkwardly climbed underneath the duvet and Sora snuggled up to Roxas, kissing his cheek softly.

"That was amazing." he stated. "You sure you've never topped before?"

"Nope." Roxas replied shaking his head. Sora laughed.

"Damn," he remarked. "you're a fast learner."

"What can I say? I had a god teacher." Roxas grinned. Sora grinned confidently but Roxas noticed the light dusting of a blush spring to life on his cheeks. "So," he began after a pause. "what do you want to do now?"

"Mmm sleep." Sora replied, letting out a soft, contented moan as he snuggled against Roxas' chest again. Roxas laughed.

"I meant…" he began but Sora cut him off.

"I know what you meant."

"I'd like to see you again." Roxas stated.

"Right back at you Gorgeous." Sora replied looking up at him and grinning.

"I have just come out of a nine month relationship where the guy was cheating on me for a lot of it though." Roxas explained.

"And you don't exactly want to jump into something serious right now?" Sora asked.

"Not really." Roxas replied shaking his head. He felt like such a dick saying it because he really would like to get to know Sora better as he seemed like a nice guy and one that he could have fun with.

"Then we don't have to get serious." Sora stated.

"How do you mean?"

"Well," Sora said, placing soft kisses on Roxas' chest as he spoke. "I like you, you like me. We've both just come out of relationships with guys who were kind of arse-holes and we don't want to get into anything serious. I wouldn't mind another night like this and I definitely want the chance to get inside you at some point so why don't we just be sex buddies?"

"What just meet up when we want sex?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "I mean we can hang out as friends too and if when we do hang out it leads to sex then that's cool." Roxas thought this through for a moment. He knew that whenever people said they just be sex buddies one of them always got more emotionally invested that the other and things ended badly. On the other hand he really did want to get to know Sora better without the pressure of 'is this going anywhere?'

"And if one of us starts to get too emotionally into it?"

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it." Sora offered. It really was a tempting offer, a very tempting offer.

"Sure," Roxs grinned. "why not?" Sora returned his grin.

"Cool." he replied before snuggling up into Roxas chest again, the pair of them quickly drifting off to sleep exhausted from the night's activities.

**Thank god that's out of my head, that had been in there for way too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a nice fluffy little chapter to go along with the smut from the last one, also inspired by a Jason Derulo song. This time 'Fallen' hope you all enjoy :)**

"I bumped into Axel on campus today." Roxas stated after a few minutes. Sora turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" he asked disinterested. Roxas sighed. He had wondered if bringing up his ex a few minutes after sex was a good idea but there had been a silence that had lasted just a little too long. It wasn't that the silence had been that awkward but usually Sora was a lot more chatty after they had sex and his silence was a little unnerving. "What did he want?"

"Wanted to talk," Roxas shrugged staring up at the ceiling. "again." Ever since Axel had announced that he was leaving Roxas for someone else and Roxas had found out he had actually been cheating on him most of the time they were together Axel had kept trying to get in contact with him. He kept insisting that he had made a mistake and that he'd never cheat on him again. Considering the Axel used to go out with his friend Zexion before cheating on him Roxas didn't hold out much hope for his promises.

"Same old broken record again?" Sora asked still sounding disinterested and like he was just making conversation.

"Pretty much." Roxas replied. He was wondering if Axel was beginning to stalk him as he kept finding him on campus no matter where he went to hide. "He wants to meet up and talk about our relationship."

"What relationship?" Sora scoffed. Sora always made his feelings about Axel incredibly clear whenever he was mentioned and they certainly weren't in Axel's favour.

"Do you think I should meet up with him?" Roxas asked after a pause. Sora barely moved but looked at Roxas out of the corner of his eye.

"Do whatever you want."

"What?" Roxas wasn't expecting to hear that. He had expected Sora to tell him not to be stupid and that Axel would just cheat on him again if he went back to him. Even if Sora hadn't said what Roxas really wanted him to, which was 'don't go back to him, he's a dick and I'm actually in love with you even though I've never said anything to you about it', he had at least expected some kind of resistance.

All his reservations about becoming sex buddies with Sora had ended up coming true; he had begun to fall for him. Sora was amazing – he was sexy, he was funny, he was a really good cook and he was someone that Roxas could just be himself around. Unfortunately he had no idea how Sora felt about him. Sure they still had fun together and had amazing sex but he didn't know if Sora liked him as more than just a sex buddy back. Although if this conversation was anything to go by, there wasn't a lot of hope for him.

"If you want to get back together with him then go for it." Sora stated. "If he really has changed and isn't a raging cheating dick-bag anymore then you might as well if you want to."

"But what about…?" Roxas began. He wanted to ask 'what about us' but he couldn't quite bring himself to. He didn't need to anyway as Sora waved him off, still staring up at the ceiling.

"We're just sex buddies." he replied. "If you and Axe Face get back together then we'll stop sleeping with each other."

"Ok." Roxas replied quietly, not knowing what else to say, and the pair fell back into silence once again.

"Hey," Sora said suddenly and Roxas looked round to see that he had drawn his gaze away from the ceiling and was now looking at him. "I'm performing at Arcadia again tomorrow night if you're free at all." Roxas opened his mouth to say that he probably shouldn't if he really was going to meet up with Axel but couldn't quite bring himself too.

"Sure," I smiled. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>The next evening Roxas was leaning against the bar in Arcadia staring out onto the dance-floor, waiting. He was waiting for Sora to start his set and he was waiting for Axel to arrive. Not wanting to disappoint Sora but thinking that he should meet up with Axel all the same he had told Axel to meet him there. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to him partially because he didn't know how he felt about the whole him and Sora affair.<p>

He knew that he liked Sora and would love to be able to call him his boyfriend but if Sora wasn't interested in getting into a relationship then there wasn't a whole lot he could do about that. Also if he were to tell Sora this and he were to call their whole sex buddies thing off then he would also have lost one of his best friends. All of this was a more pressing concern to him than whether to get back together with Axel or not – he had cheated on him and left him for crying out loud!

"Penny for them?" a voice from beside him suddenly asked. Roxas turned to see Demyx, Sora's cousin and Zexion's boyfriend, standing beside him.

"Hey Demyx," he smiled as Demyx leaned back on the bar next to him. "you here for the show too?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Zex is working on an assignment so he couldn't make it and Riku and Xion are otherwise occupied. I wasn't doing anything so I thought I'd come down and show my support especially considering as the manager wasn't best pleased with Sora also accosting a member of the audience last time."

"Is this kind of like his final warning then?" Roxas asked grinning.

"Something like that." Demyx laughed. The pair fell into silence for a moment, staring towards the stage, before Demyx turned to Roxas again. "So what is actually going on between you and Sora?" Roxas blanched. He didn't really know how to explain it. He had told Zexion about his and Sora's sex buddies arrangement so he guessed that Demyx actually knew what was going on but wanted to hear it from him.

"We're just friends." he replied turning back to look at the stage.

"Just friends?" Demyx asked incredulously. "Really?" Roxas let out a nervous laugh.

"Ok we're friends with benefits." he admitted. "We get together to hang out and sometimes fool around a bit."

"And you're both ok with that?" Demxy asked with a raised eyebrow. Roxas turned to face him. He had a knowing look on his face that suggested that Zexion had told him everything and that included the fact that Roxas actually wanted more from the arrangement than Sora did. Damn it Zex, he thought, this is the last time I tell you anything. He couldn't be bothered to beat around the bush at this stage because it was so obvious he knew. He sighed.

"What has Zexion told you?" he asked flatly. Demyx shook his head, laughing softly.

"He told me that you two were getting it on," he stated. "and I figured out the rest for myself. The way you two look at each other when you think the rest of us aren't watching; it's so obvious."

"What that we're sleeping together?" Roxas asked.

"No," Demyx replied. "that you're into each other." Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm into Sora," he admitted. "I really like him and I have no idea how he feels about me though, which makes this even more awkward."

"Makes what even more awkward?"

"I bumped into Axel the other day and he said he wants to talk, probably to get back together or something."

"You can't seriously be thinking about it?" Demyx asked in confusion. Even if Roxas wasn't into Sora, going back to an ex who cheated on you and left you for someone else was a really stupid idea.

"I don't know." Roxas sighed. "I said I'd meet him and just thought I'd see how I felt when he got here but, in all honesty, I can't see us getting back together. He did cheat on me, leave me for someone else and lie to me about being single when we first got together."

"That's very true."

"Plus I really like Sora." Roxas sighed again.

"That is also very true." Demyx stated. "Does Sora know you're meeting Axel?"

"I mentioned it the other day," Roxas told him. "but he said I should just go for it if I wanted to as me and him are 'just sex buddies' so I guess he's not really that bothered if we do stop seeing each other. We'll still be friends I suppose but it's difficult because I do actually like him. I should have known this sex buddies thing would be a bad idea."

"He actually said that he wasn't bothered if you got back together with Axel?" Demyx asked.

"Pretty much."

"Fucking idiot." Demyx shook his head in mild disbelief. At this Roxas looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Sora's crazy about you." Demyx stated.

"What?"

"Sora is absolutely crazy about you." Demyx repeated. "He won't stop talking about you, like all the time. It's quite sweet really."

"Then why wouldn't he say anything to me?" Roxas asked. Demyx sighed laughing as he did.

"Because he's an idiot," he stated matter of factly. "and, much like you, he didn't know how you would react if he suddenly turned round and said that he wanted more from you than just a quick shag whenever you were both horny."

"Oh my god." Roxas murmured to himself, trying to process this new information.

"My advice, Rox," Demyx stated when Roxas didn't say anything else. "is listen to your heart. Fucking cheesy as it sounds you'll find the answer there. If you want to get back together with Axel then great but make sure he's not going to fuck you over again because I don't know how willing people will be to pick up the pieces if it all falls south again. On the other hand if you want to continue things with Sora then you actually have to tell him that you like him not just carry on with this nonsense: neither of you telling the other how you actually feel. One of you is going to have to man up on this one."

"Yeah." Roxas exhaled, nodding, trying to get his head around all of this. He placed a hand over his eyes as if trying to block out the rest of the world so he could get his head straight. "Fuck! I need time to think about this."

"Well don't take too long," Demyx said looking over Roxas' shoulder. "because you're going to have to make a decision pretty soon."

"What?" Roxas' eyes widened; he wasn't prepared for this! Not even in the slightest! Demyx gestured over to just behind Roxas' shoulder with a nod of his head and Roxas turned to see Axel making his way over to them. Roxas turned back round and groaned in frustration. "Fuck my life!"

"Good luck mate." Demyx said placing his hand on his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Just do what feel right for you. The rest of us will support you as long as you're happy just make sure that it is the right thing for you, ok?"

"Ok." Roxas nodded. He turned around as Axel reached him, Demyx disappearing into the crowd as he did.

"Hey Rox." Axel smiled when Roxas looked up at him.

"Hey." Roxas replied. He had no idea what to actually say other than that.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm ok." he replied nodding. "You?" He didn't particularly care one way or the other but he felt compelled to ask all the same.

"I'm good." Axel stated and they fell into an awkward silence. "You look good." he added after a while.

"Thanks." Roxas replied. This was so awkward! He had no idea what to say and he kind of wished that Axel would just hurry up and get on with it so he could say his piece and leave. "So," he began, finally deciding to make the conversation move somewhere. "what did you want to talk about?"

"About us." Axel said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He sighed, looking down at his feet before returning his gaze to Roxas. "I mess up Rox, I made a huge mistake."

"Axel we've been through all this before." Roxas sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I know," Axel cut in. "but I don't work without you Rox."

"What is that supposed to even mean?" Roxas groaned wringing his hands in frustration. Did Axel really think that he was going to win him over that easily?

"It means I need you." Axel replied and he did genuinely look like he meant it. "I never meant to hurt you, I just panicked because I thought we were getting too serious and that's what I sort of do. Marluxia meant nothing to me and I never meant to hurt you like that."

"Is that what you think this is about?" Roxas asked. "Just you sleeping with Marluxia?"

"Isn't it?" Axel asked.

"No!" Roxas almost exploded. "Axel you lied to me; when we got together you said you were single and you weren't – you told me Zexion was a friend of yours it was only after, when I kept getting death glares rom his friends, that I actually found out the truth – then you go and do the exact same thing to me! You cheated on me, with the campus whore bucket none the less, and then you suddenly announce that our relationship isn't going where you want it too and that you've found someone else!"

"But if you'd just give me another chance…" Axel began.

"I am not going through all that again, Axel!" Roxas cried. "It was too fucking draining!"

"Please let me show you that I can change…" Axel began, reaching out to place his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"You don't need to," Roxas told him, brushing it away before he could. "because I already have. There's someone else. There's someone else in my life that I really, really care about and I am not going to mess that up on the off chance that you might not panic and cheat on me when things get to serious again. I can't do it."

"But Rox…"

"No," Roxas shook his head trying to blink away the tears threatening to form; dragging all this shit up again was exhausting. "whatever you have to say: I don't care. I'm sorry but I don't. I don't want to give you another chance and I don't particularly every want to see you again. Delete my number, don't show up at my house and if you turn up here to accost me while I'm at work I will get security to throw you out."

"Roxas please…" Axel began but he was cut off by the light going down and Sora's act being announced over the speakers.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said as the music began. "I have to go."

He left Axel standing there, open mouthed, staring after him and began to weave his way through the bodies, fighting to get to the front of the stage so that Sora could see him there as he began singing. This song wasn't like the last one he had performed and, after what Demyx had told him, Roxas felt his heart hammering in his chest as he heard the words Sora was singing.

"You are the one who makes it worth getting up in the morning

I'd trade the sun for the chance to show you I'm all in…"

He managed to get to the front of the stage as Sora continued his performance. Roxas felt his heart sink slightly as, not once did Sora seem to notice him or acknowledge that he was even there. He took a deep breath, cupping his hands around his mouth and called up to him over the music. He was sure that he hadn't heard him until Sora looked down in his direction and a grin spread itself across his face as he continued to sing, his eyes never leaving Roxas's face as if, once again, he was the only person Sora was singing to.

"Now I can't predict what the future holds

But I'll fight forever to keep you close, yeah

I'd give it all up baby

Trade in the world to show I've fallen

I've fallen, yeah

Don't need the fame or money

As long as I've got you I've fallen

I've fallen

Tell all them other's I've fallen."

Only when the song finally came to a close did Sora take his eyes of Roxas, the grin still plastered on his face. Like a true performer he continued with his set and Roxas fought his way through the crowd again to the door that led backstage, making sure that he would be the first person Sora saw when he came out. After his set had finished Sora thanked the crowd and disappeared, Roxas waiting for him in anticipation.

When Sora finally did emerge a few minutes later his face was practically glowing with the force of his smile. He opened his mouth to speak but Roxas barely gave him the chance before throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely, putting every single feeling he had for him into the kiss. Sora instantly wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and held him close as they continued. Finally they broke apart for air.

"So you liked the song then?" Sora asked chuckling.

"I don't want to just be sex buddies anymore." Roxas panted wanting to get his feelings out as quickly as possible. "I want more than that. I want to do stupid coupley stuff like the others do, I want a relationship, god, I just want you."

"What about Axel?" Sora asked. Roxas shook his head.

"Fuck him!" he stated. "He doesn't mean anything to me – he stopped meaning anything to me when he slept with someone else. Sora I am crazy about you and I don't want to let you go."

"I'm crazy about you too." Sora smiled brushing a lock of Roxas' hair behind his ears. Roxas beamed at him.

"So what do you say? Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he asked. He was still so nervous that this was going to go horribly wrong; he felt like he was thirteen again, nervously asking someone out for the very first time. Then Sora leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

"Yeah I like the sound of that." he replied before pulling him into a tight hug, holding him as if he would never let go. Roxas grinned, unable to keep the smile off his face, and hugged him back.

**I'm not 100% sure about this ending, oh well it was meant to be cute and I'm a bit ill, hope you all liked it though :)**


End file.
